iHave An Evil Twin
by lonelyhunter
Summary: Crossover with Drake & Josh. Megan hatches an elaborate scheme to trade places with Carly for a week.
1. iHave a Plan

Seattle, iCarly Studio

Sam: And next on iCarly

Carly: We have one of our favorite segments

Carly and Sam: Messing With Lewbert!

Carly: We took one of those little flashlight cat toys and attached it to one of Freddie's spy cameras

Sam: And let's look at the results!

Shows video of Lewbert at his desk. A little light keeps flashing across his face and encircling his wart. Lewbert screams and throws up his hands. Back to Carly and Sam, who are laughing.

Carly: Poor Lewbert. Luckily for him, we won't be having our regular show next week.

Sam presses the boo button on her remote.

Carly: Since it's your fault, Sam, why don't you tell them why.

Sam: We won't be having a show next week because Drake Parker and his band will be coming to Seattle, and I'm sorry iCarly fans, but I'd rather go hear them play than be with you. But, never fear, we'll be back the next week, same time, same url...

San Diego, Drake and Josh house

Megan is lying on the couch with her laptop watching iCarly. She quickly shuts it as Josh walks in.

Megan: Josh, you're going with Drake to Seattle for his concert, aren't you?

Josh: Yeah, why?

Megan: You'll be taking me with you.

Josh: I don't think so, little girrl, and anyway, I thought you were going to oboe camp.

Megan: Yes, every summer I go to oboe camp, and when do I ever get a chance to play? For a few seconds at Helen's wedding? I need a change, Josh, and you're going to help me.

Josh: And why would I want to do that?

Megan: I'll be extra nice to you for...a week. You won't even know I'm the same person.

Josh: Oh yeah? Sounds nice. I'll think about it.

Megan: You'll do what I say or else...Josh, do you think everyone in the world has a twin somewhere?

Josh: God, I hope not. One of you is enough.

Next day, Seattle, iCarly apartment

Carly is in the kitchen on her computer chatting with someone.

Spencer: Who are you talking to on there?

Carly: Oh, guess what? This is Josh Nichols, Drake Parker's manager. He saw on iCarly how much Sam likes Drake and he's going to try to get us to met him as a surprise for Sam.

Spencer: Wait a minute, little sister, I don't think you two ought to be meeting strangers off the internet without an adult.

Carly: Well, all right, I'll ask if he can get an extra ticket for you and maybe Freddie too. So we can all go. (Reading from the screen.) "Can you tell me exactly what you'll be wearing the night of the concert just in case I don't recognize you." (she writes back) "Well I haven't thought about it, but I'll try to wear a white shirt and black pants, so you'll recognize me. Bye Josh!"

San Diego, Drake and Josh house

Megan is on the phone.

Megan: This plan is perfect, Janie...No, we're not related that I know of, but she looks just like me. I just have to remember to show my teeth when I smile, and I don't know, maybe be a little nicer...From what I've seen on iCarly, her brother is way too dumb to ever figure it out...So I'll see you whenever I decide to come back from my little vacation, and I'll probably bring back some new spy equipment. Now I've gotta go, and make sure I've got a white shirt and black pants to wear tomorrow."


	2. iDon't Know You

Next day, Seattle, outside concert arena

Drake, Josh and Megan are standing near some stairs.

Drake: Okay, Megan, what did you want to show us?

Megan: (looking into the crowd) Just a minute. Wow, look at all the people!

Drake: (to Josh) Why did you bring her?

Josh: She's gonna be nice to me for a whole week!

Megan: That thing I wanted to show you, it's around here somewhere..

Drake: This was really important to me and now you two have to go and make me late. Why do you always have to screw up everything for me, Josh?

Josh: ME, screw up everything for YOU?

Drake and Josh begin to argue but are interrupted by the sound of someone falling down a flight of stairs and Megan screaming. Drake and Josh run down the stairs to find her lying crumpled on the floor.

Drake: Oh my God, Megan, are you all right?

He and Josh help her up.

Megan: I just hit my head really hard. I don't know who you boys are, but it was very kind of you to help me.

Josh: You don't know who we are? Oh my God, she's got amnesia! How are we gonna explain this to Mom and Dad!?

Drake: Relax, Josh, she doesn't have..whatever you said. I gotta go. Why don't you call someone to check her out while I'm gone?

Drake leaves. Josh grabs for Megan's hand.

Josh: C'mon, Megs, let's get you to a hospital.

Megan pulls back.

Megan: I'm not going with you! I don't even know you! I don't even know who I am!

She runs off into the crowd and into the women's restroom. Josh tries to follow but can't get through the mob of people and loses her.

In the parking lot

Spencer, Carly, Sam and Freddie are all standing around looking bored.

Sam: Okay, how long are we going to stand here? I want to go inside already.

Carly: Oh, all right. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess it's not going to happen. We were going to arrange for you to meet Drake. I thought I was talking to someone who could make it happen, but I guess it was all just a trick.

Sam: Aww, that's okay..

Carly gets a message on her phone.

Carly: Wait a minute! Hold that thought. I'll be right back with your surprise..well, it's not a surprise anymore, but I promise this time!

Spencer: Carly, I thought I was coming with you!

Sam: Why can't I come?

Spencer: And she's gone.

Back upstairs

Josh: (talking to the restroom door): I know you're in there, Megan. If this is one of your pranks you are gonna be in so much trouble! Am I going to have to come in there, cause I will! Oh, stop staring people, I have my reasons!

Carly runs up to him.

Josh: There you are! I thought you were in the restroom.

Carly: No..you texted me to meet you _by_ the restrooms. Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm kind of in a hurry. Do you have Drake with you?

Josh: You're still acting weird, Megan. I guess you really did hit your head. Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital right now

He grabs her by the arm.

Carly: To the hospital? Who's Megan!? Awww, I should've listened to Spencer!

In the parking lot, a few minutes later.

A siren wails in the distance.

Freddie: Look, an ambulance. I wonder what happened. What's taking Carly so long?

Same: Oh look, here she comes now. (Megan walks up) So..what happened? Do I get to meet Drake or not?

Megan: (starts walking away)We have to get out of here...NOW!..Well, don't just stand there, let's go! I'll explain on the way home!

The others stand there, shocked.

Freddie: Well, I guess we need to rehearse for next week's show anyway.

Sam: I can't believe this.

Spencer: Everyone is acting so weird..(grins) Hey, I know what's going on. Are you guys planning me a surprise party?


	3. iPod Carly

iCarly studio

Sam: Okay, let's rehearse the bit where we both put my mom's old dress on over our clothes and try to do a tap dance.

Megan: Yeah, that's not happening.

Sam: Why not? My mom's fat. We can both fit.

Megan: I know, but I'm not doing it.

Sam: (losing her patience) Carly! It's bad enough you insisted on leaving early tonight-and the fact that they are both "boobs" is _not _an explanation-but now you're refusing to do the show like we planned!

Freddie: You _guys_! Just think of something you _both_ want to do. Carly, what would you like to do instead?

Megan: I don't know. I used to do a webshow like this before I knew either of you with my friend Addie.

Sam: I didn't know that.

Megan: Yeah, we did this thing called Easy Ways To Make Boys Cry and did stuff like put cats on my brother's face while he was asleep. My brother Spencer, I mean.

Sam: Those are some good ideas! Let's do it!

Megan: Yeah, I don't think so. That was all a long time ago and the whole thing is so childish.

Sam: So, what, you think you're too good for iCarly now? Fine, I'm leaving! (stomps out)

Freddie: Do you really want to stop doing iCarly!?

Megan: No, of course not. I just wanted her to go home. I was trying to be polite. You know how I am.

Freddie: Yes, usually, but...

Megan: It was just a ploy.

Freddie: A ploy?

Megan: To get her to leave. Sam is no use to me. Not like you are.

Freddie: What do you mean?

Megan: Do you want me to love you, Freddie?

Freddie: (talking fast) I knew you were sick. I could tell by the way you were acting and I

Megan: Just answer the question!

Freddie: You know I do, but I thought

Megan: Then go to your apartment and get all your spy gadgets, the hat, the glasses, whatever else you have, your computer and cameras..In fact I'll just go with you and decide what I want. Then, we'll bring it back here and I'll keep it forever.

Freddie: No way! What do you want with all that stuff anyway?

Megan: We might need it for the show.

Freddie: So, if I give you all my tech equipment, you'll finally love me?

Megan: I'll consider it.

Freddie: No..you can't just waltz right in my room and take whatever you want! I have pride! I have dignity!..Oh, let's just get it over with.

in hospital

Carly is hiding in corridor talking into her cell phone.

Carly: (talking fast) Spencer, it's me, Carly. I don't know what's going on. I guess I've been kidnapped or something. These two guys, they've got me at a hospital having a bunch of tests run and they keep calling me 'Megan.'

Drake comes up behind her and snatches the phone away.

Drake: Nice try, Megan. you can have your phone back when you admit that this whole thing is just one of your dumb little pranks.

Carly: It's not a prank! I'm not Megan. I don't know what you're talking about!

Drake: Look, maybe you can fool Josh and maybe you'll fool Mom and Dad, but I'm going to find out what you're up to, Megan. You're not going to win this time. Anyway, the doctor says you don't have any signs of brain damage.

Carly: (seriously) Did they check you for brain damage?

Drake: Very funny. Let's go, we've got a long drive back to San Diego.

Carly: San Diego!?

iCarly apartment

Spencer: (dashing all over holding phone, yelling) Carly! What hospital?!

Megan and Freddie come down the stairs.

Megan: What's the matter?

Spencer: You...you just called me! From a hospital! You were kidnapped! You were crying!

Megan: (laughing) Sure, Spencer. I escaped, though, so calm down. (to Freddie) Did you see me call him?

Freddie: (laughing nervously) No, and I was with her the whole time.

Megan: He's a funny guy. Now let's go get the stuff.

Spencer: (looks confused, then smiles) She is _definitely_ planning me a surprise party!


	4. iAm Not Megan

Drake and Josh house, living room

Dad: I can't believe you boys could be so irresponsible! You're grounded. Two weeks, both of you.

Drake: (scoffs) You can't ground us.

Josh: Yeah, Dad, don't you think we're a little old for that?

Dad: Under normal circumstances, yes, but bringing your little sister home with amnesia? That's a little over the top, even for you two.

Carly: Sir, if you'd just let me tell my side of the story..

Dad: Now, Megan, you don't need to defend them. We'll get this straightened out.

Mom comes in carrying soup on a tray.

Mom: Megan, you need to lie down and stay out of this. The doctor said you need to take it easy.

Carly: I belong in Seattle. My name is Carly Shay. I live with my brother Spencer in Seattle and I'm sure he's going to come for me any minute!

Mom puts her arm around Carly and steers her toward the couch.

Mom: Sweetie, you're so confused.

Drake: How many times do we have to tell you guys she is _not_ sweet?

Josh: Yeah, she's eve-vel!

Drake: She's just pretending so Mom'll bring her soup and she can lie around all day and get us grounded!

Dad: That's it-_three_ weeks! And as part of your punishment, you'll have to watch your _sweet_ little sister's every move until she gets her memory back.

Carly: Awww, man!

iCarly studio

Megan has lots of technical equipment set up as well as Spencer's soda bottle robot. She is working on the robot when Sam walks in.

Sam: Spencer let me in. I'll let myself back out if you're still in the jank mood you were last night.

Megan: (glances up nonchalantly) Oh, hey. I guess I was just disappointed about not getting to hear Drake sing. Sorry about that.

Sam: Yeah, but I thought you didn't even like Drake. (looks around the studio) Wait a minute..._what_ are you doing?

Megan: Oh, I found this old robot thing downstairs and I thought I'd program him to be my personal slave.

Sam: Spencer let you have BottleBot?

Megan: (smirks) Like that boob would notice anything.

Sam: Something is going on with you, Carly. And I'm going to figure out what it is.

Megan looks a little nervous. Freddie comes in and she is relieved at the interruption.

Megan: Oh look, it's my boyfriend. It's Freddie.

Sam: Huh? Since when?

Megan: (whispers) Not really It was a business arrangement.

Freddie: What are you doing with all the equipment I gave you?

Megan: I needed it to build something that will eventually benefit all of humanity. Look what BottleBot can do now.

Megan pulls a lever and the robot slowly walks forward.

Freddie and Sam: Wow!

BottleBot then reaches over to Freddie and gives him a wedgie. Megan and Sam break up laughing. Freddie is angry.

Freddie: (to Megan) I don't think you really love me at all!

Megan: You're right. I lied. That wasn't very nice, was it?

Freddie: (pointing to Sam) She's been hanging around _you_ for too long!

Sam: Yeah like I'd really know how to program a robot. She had to have learned that from you.

Megan: I guess you've both created a monster. Can't you take a joke, guys?

Sam: I know I can. Show me how you did that again.


	5. iNeed a Hug

San Diego, The Premiere Movie Theatre

Josh and Carly walk in.

Carly: Look, Josh, you've been pretty nice to me, I guess, as far as child abductors go, but

Josh: Megan, for the last time, Drake and I did _not_ kidnap you! Do we have to go over this again? Your name is Megan Parker, you live in San Diego, California and you're an evil, evil little girl, so start acting like it! You know it makes me all nervous when you're nice!

Carly: All right then! You go do your job and I'll go see a movie. You don't have to watch me all the time like I'm a baby.

Josh: No, Megan, I promised Mom and Dad I'd keep an eye on you at all times until you decide to start acting like yourself again. Now come help me make popcorn. It's _fun_!

Carly and Josh walk over to the counter. Crazy Steve has his back turned carefully stacking boxes of candy. He sees Josh and goes over to him.

Crazy Steve: Josh, I have tidied the snack area. May I please take a fifteen minute break to wash my hands?

Carly: (looks surprised and runs to Crazy Steve and hugs him) Spencer! I knew you'd find me!

Crazy Steve: (screams) WHY IS SHE TOUCHING ME? YOUR SISTER SCARES ME, JOSH! GET AWAY FROM ME, GIRL!

Carly jumps back. Helen and Josh run over to Crazy Steve and begin to sing She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain.

Crazy Steve: SHE'S TRYING TO HURT ME!

Carly: Don't you remember me?

Crazy Steve: DON'T EVER HUG ME, MEGAN! JOSH GET ME MILK!

Next day, iCarly apartment

Spencer is in the living room painting a sculpture of a rooster. Spencer is completely bald. Freddie comes in the front door.

Freddie: Man! What happened to your hair!?

Spencer: (crying) I don't know. I just woke up this morning and it was gone. I'm painting to take my mind off it.

Sam comes down the elevator.

Sam: Sorry Spencer, I couldn't find any hats and Carly won't help me look. She's too busy trying to improve Freddie's spy equipment. She's taking up so much room in there I don't see how we're going to do the show on Friday.

Spencer: Carly really hasn't been herself lately, has she?

Freddie: You're telling me! She stole all my tech equipment and then used it to give me a wedgie! And you should see what she did to your robot sculpture. It shoots some sort of shock waves out of its eyes that really hurt.

Sam: I like what she did to BottleBot. But Spencer needs to talk to her about crowding up the studio.

Spencer: (groans) But I've never had to do this discipline thing before. What does your guys' mothers do when you misbehave?

Sam: She doesn't have to do anything. I'm always over here.

They both look at Freddie.

Freddie: (eyes wide) You don't want to know.

Suddenly Megan jumps up from behind the couch right behind Freddie.

Megan: FREDDIE! (He jumps and screams. She looks around, glaring) You three were talking about me, weren't you?

Sam: That's right. Spencer wanted to have a little talk with you. I'll just go in your kitchen and have a snack while he fixes everything.

Spencer: (to Megan) How did you hear us? I thought you were upstairs.

Megan: I'm smarter than you've given me credit for. You should be happy for me. You wouldn't think it's very likely for one biological sibling to be a genius and the other to be a total boob.

Spencer: We are...happy for you, Carly. But could you quit calling me a boob and shooting your friends with lazers? We just want you to act like you like us again.

Megan: (smiling with all of her teeth showing) I _love_ you, Spencer. You're my brother!

Freddie and Sam come over smiling.

Spencer: Now that's the Carly we're used to.

He goes over to hug her but she takes his hand and flips him over.

Megan: Gross! You've got paint all over you!


	6. iShould Have Known!

A few days later, Drake and Josh house

Carly is sitting at the kitchen table looking at Megan's computer. Drake walks in.

Drake: Megan, you're really no fun anymore. I almost miss your constant insults and pranks since you've gone crazy.

Carly: (to herself, looking at computer) I don't understand why no one is looking for me. I thought Spencer at least would be really worried.

Drake: By Spencer, you mean Crazy Steve, right? You do worry him, all right.

Carly: I didn't mean to scare him. He just looks like someone I used to know. Come look at this site.

Drake: Ick-arly. What a stupid name. Hey, that girl kind of looks like you, though.

Carly: Yes, Drake, she kind of does. This should prove to you that I'm not crazy. We were supposed to do a show tonight, but I don't know if they'll do it with me missing.

Drake: Oh, Megan, you're not missing. Just your brain maybe.

Josh enters.

Drake: Josh, come look at this girl on the internet that looks like Megan.

Josh: Eh, maybe a little.

Carly is looking at her watch.

Carly: Okay, guys, they should be live in 5, 4, 3, 2 (the show starts) Those traitors!

iCarly studio

Sam is standing by herself.

Sam: Hi, everyone, and welcome to iCarly, or we might have to call this episode just "i" because Carly is too busy with other things to do the show. Isn't that right, Carly?

Camera zooms in on Megan who is sitting in the iCarly car with a microscope in her lap. There is a bunch of brown hair in a heap on the seat next to her.

Megan: That's right.

Sam: Say, Carly, what are you doing with all that hair and where did it come from?

Megan: (is into her work and not really paying attention) It's a DNA sample from Spencer. I'm doing a test to see if we're really related. I was just, ya know, curious.

Sam: Geez, Carly, that sounds a little weird. Why wouldn't you be related to Spencer? I think you're actually curious to see if you're related to Carly, because YOU'RE NOT REALLY HER, are you?

Megan: (finally looks up, surprised) What? Of course I am!

Sam: (addresses the audience) iCarly fans, Carly has been acting really strange all week. Some of it has been pretty funny, like when she manipulated Freddie into thinking she loved him and made him cry, but what bothers me is that_ I_am supposed to be the mean one in our friendship. So I started to get suspicious. For further proof, let's show them what she did to her "brother" Spencer.

Camera pans down through a hole in the floor to show Spencer tied up on the floor below. Spencer tries to wave.

Spencer: Good evening, everyone! Sorry I can't be there to add to the comic relief, but try this one...I'm a little "tied up" at the moment!..Get it? (tries to laugh but is too sad)

Camera back to Sam.

Sam: If you didn't notice, he's bald. We think Carly did that too. Does that sound like something Carly would do? If any of you out there can help us solve the mystery and know what happened to the _real _Carly.. (Megan appears in the background with Sam's remote) just leave us a message at (Megan pushes a button and ropes come up and suspend Sam from the ceiling)

Drake and Josh house

Drake and Josh: _May_-gen!

Carly: So, can we start back for Seattle tonight?

Josh: Let's go.

Drake: Can we think about this first?


	7. iHave a Crazy Twin

Next day, iCarly apartment

Spencer: I can't believe Drake and Josh ate all that ham I just bought.

Sam: Yeah, you were right, Carly. They _are_ boobs!

Carly When did I say that?

Sam: Oh yeah, that's right. You know what I can't believe is that that evil chick Megan lived here for a whole week and we thought she was you.

Freddie: I knew she wasn't Carly.

Sam: What was your first clue? When she told you she loved you?

Carly: You guys should have known I wouldn't just start being mean like that all of a sudden.

Spencer: I kind of thought you were planning me a surprise party.

Sam: We wouldn't have believed it but she looked just like you. Do you think everyone has an evil twin like that somewhere?

Freddie: I wouldn't want to meet Sam's evil twin.

Carly: Well, according to Megan's tests we're not related at all, but I know someone who looks exactly like Spencer.

Spencer: No way.

Carly: It's true. This guy Megan's brother works with looks just like you. I even tried to hug him.

Spencer: No one can look like me because I am an original.

Carly: Okay, Spencer, if you say so. I'm just happy to be back with you guys.

Bushwell (iCarly apartment building) lobby

Crazy Steve enters wearing Premiere uniform and carrying large black body bag. He walks up to Lewbert's desk.

Crazy Steve: Excuse me, sir. I am looking for a Mr. Spencer Shay.

Lewbert: I can't just let some strange man with a large bag wander all over my building.

Crazy Steve: FINE THEN, FREAK! I'LL JUST FIND ANOTHER WAY!

iCarly apartment

Spencer is looking at his cell phone.

Spencer: Oh...my...God, you guys are never going to believe this! I just got a text message from some guy who's waiting out in front of the building. I've just won THIRTY DOLLARS!

Freddie: Wow, that's great!

Carly: What are you going to buy?

Spencer: (skipping happily out the door) A wig!

THE END


End file.
